until I don't die
by iron-the-lightbearer
Summary: I am alive. Everyone is alive. No one is going to die. Not again. A time loop fic. How long before Danny loses it.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom.  
_

until I don`t die.

chapter 1 getting stabbed.

I lost.

There is no excuse for it, I failed. Everyone I loved, dead. Everyone I hated, Dead. Everyone I wanted dead, alive. I never wanted anyone dead before in my life, It just isn`t the way how I think. But as I lie on the floor looking up at the monster that killed everything I ever cared for I realize that I`m capable of some very dark thoughts. Vlad would be proud... If he wasn`t dead.

Anyway, my name is Danny Fenton and I`m eighteen years old. My hobbies include but are not limited to stargazing, cooking, drawing, fighting ghosts and coming up with smartass remarks. Most people don`t know about me fighting ghosts because I like to keep it a secret, so shush. However I`m starting to believe that even if my secret gets uncovered my life couldn`t get any worse.

**"So this was the great one. The Unbeatable Phantom that defeated Pariah Dark. You are disappointing." **

Ugh, so the bastard does talk. "Well, defeated isn`t the right word. Stumbled to success is more like it." I never liked the titles that came with fighting the ghost king. Ghost were like 'My king, my king' and I was like 'Whut? Me?!'.

**"I see. Then I was misinformed. My apologies for killing everyone in this town. It was the most efficient way to create a battle field."**

Wait, what! "So the reason everyone is dead is because you wanted a good fight?".

**"Yes, have been preparing for over a year now. You are a legend in the ghost zone Phantom. But it seems that you are more of a fairytale in real life. Kind of substandard in the end."**

I... what...no...Fuuuu... aghhhh...crckkk... I think I actually heard my mind snap. "Oh. Sorry for wasting your time."

**"Doesn`t matter. To be fair, the part where you teleported a explosive sofa onto my head startled me quite a bit. Although I was expecting more of The Phantom this was a enjoyable fight."**

"Glad you enjoyed it. Too bad everyone had to die for it." Jep, I lost my mind today.

**"Once again my apologies. If I knew that your abilities were of this low of caliber I wouldn`t have burned down your town. Take comfort in knowing that you`ll be dead in a few minutes and won't have to think about it ever again."**

Actually not thinking about this ever again sounds like a good deal. "Thanks. Could you leave... I mean you look like a nice guy and all but I would like to spend my last minutes alone."

**"Daniel Fenton, I shall grand your last wish. May your next life be one of peace."**

So, this is the end. Wow, now that I think about it, time went fast. Well not all time. Time before the portal accident went relatively slow. Maybe it went slower because I didn`t spend my time back then. Sure time moved but I never thought how to actually spend it. After the portal accident I kept on counting time. Time before my first day of high school. Time before my next test. Time before time would run out. I spend too much time counting time. What a waste of time. "Fuck time."

"Now Daniel. Time is not something you want to procreate with."

Speaking of the devil. "Hi, Clocky. Came to say goodbye to me?"

"No."

"Came to fix this?"

"No."

"Come for the tea party."

"I brought the biscuits."

Huh? As I put all my energy in turning my head to the side, I saw Clockwork master of time standing beside me with a platter of biscuits. "Heheheh, You omniscient bastard. Using your knowledge of the future for visual gags."

"With all the restrictions the Observants give me this is as much fun I can have."

Ah yes, The Observants. "They are probably laughing at my dead aren`t they?"

"They would be if they didn`t know what I`m about to do."

"Oh undermining the Observants are we? You must be excited."

"I would be if I didn`t know what I`m about to do."

Crap, Clocky is being ominous. This is going to be bad for me. "Is it one of those deals where I don`t get to know anything at all."

"Yes."

"Will I be able to see my family again?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"Very well Daniel. Please never forget your goal."

And with that Clockwork pulsed some weird ass energy into my body. It felt like a warm blanked wrapped around my soul. I never felt this good in my entire life. As I felt the energy settling I reopened my eyes to see that I was still lying on the same spot I was before, and still dying. "What the hell?! Clocky? What was the point in tha..." I couldn`t finish my sentence because clockwork, my mentor, stabbed a dagger into my chest.

"See you relatively soon Daniel."

What... the... Fu...

========0========

"So you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?"

ugh... what? Dad!

"Sorry mister Fenton. I was into ghosts but they are so mainstream now. They are like cell phones."

Sam. She is... curveless. Huh...

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts... criminal."

Tucker... Those glasses got destroyed years ago... Also he looks like he`s fourteen years old. How did I miss that! I`m in the past.

"Well if you do want to hunt ghost there are a few things you got to learn."

I`m in the past. Everyone is alive. I got a second chance. This time I`m going to do it rigghhhh.. Ugh almost choked on my ghost sense. Oke time for business, my dad isn`t looking so ghost time.

As I let the transformation rings flow around me I noticed it felt different. Never mind, there are two octopus ghost near the portal. If I shoot two ecto-beams I can blast them back through the portal. I charged the beams in my hands and suddenly felt drained of power. "What the.." The transformation rings appeared and transformed me back to my human form. Before I get the chance to figure out what to do I felt tentacles wrap around my body.

"Danny!"

"Let go of my son you protoplasmic waste of space!"

My dad shot at the ghost and actually hit them. But it was already too late. The octopus ghost had thrown me at the wall at high speed. I heard a crack and seeing that the walls in the lab were made out of high grade steel I figured that the crack came from my neck.

You have got to be shitting me. I die in the first two minutes of my second chance. Well, maybe it is better if I die. A lot of incidence were caused because ghost wanted me. Those incidence won't happen anymore. It was nice to see dad again, and Sam and tuck. I hope they can make it without me.

========1========

"So you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?"

What...?

"Sorry mister Fenton. I was into ghosts but they are so mainstream now. They are like cell phones."

I am alive?

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts... criminal."

A third chance... Thank you clockwork!

"Well if you do want to hunt ghost there are a few things you got to learn."

Oke. What went wrong the last time. I charged two ecto-beams and felt drained. Maybe... I don`t have enough power for ecto-beams. This must be shortly after the accident. New plan, fight hand to hand... hand to tentacle. ughhh... ghost sense.

My dad isn`t looking so transform. Now I know what felt different about the rings, they have less power.

Here we go. Damn flying is hard without any real power. But it is good enough to fight. I grab one of the tentacles and get thrown to the ground. This didn`t hurt much but it made a lot of noise.

"What was that... Ghost!"

I see my dad pull out a ecto gun and pointing it at me, so I grab a ectopuss (I named them.) and used it as a shield. The ectopuss shrieked in pain but I didn`t care and threw it into the portal. One down one to goooaghhhhh. I got shot in the jugular by my dad. Normally this would be a minor problem but because my ghost form is still in development all the damage is transferred to my human form. Humans can't live without a jugular vein, so I died.

========2========

"So you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?"

No way.

"Sorry mister Fenton. I was into ghosts but they are so mainstream now. They are like cell phones."

Again?

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts... criminal."

Crap, what am I going to do?

"Well if you do want to hunt ghost there are a few things you got to learn."

I haven`t fought this way in years so unless I want to die again I have to improvise. You can`t use too much power or you`ll turn back. And you can`t make too much sound or dad will see your ghost form and kill...kill you. He actually killed you Danny... I can think about it at a later time.

So I`m not strong enough to use any fancy powers and I`m not robust enough to not get damaged. What do I have... Control... I have control. Back then I didn`t even know about ecto-beams but now I was able to charge them. (But not strong enough to fire them.)

I could... yes. Sam, Tuck If I survive this you two are going to be flabbergast. ughhh ghost sense, here we go.

I ran towards the octopuses and when I neared them I pulsed some very controlled power through my body. It had the desired effect because instead of the transformation rings transforming me into phantom the transformation was instantaneous. Not human and not ghost, stuck right in the middle. Midmorph, my hair was divided between being black and white. My left eye toxic green and my right arctic blue. My clothes got phantoms color scheme and best of all, I can now use my powers without transforming back to my human side.

There is a down side of course. This form could be fatal, if I lose control of my power for even a instance I will die. Normally I would never use this form because it is too dangerous, but seeing that I already died multiple times I don`t care anymore.

I jumped at the ectopusses, grabbed them and threw the back into the portal. That`s right Danny Phantom is back in business.

Then I decided to teleport back to my chair beside Sam and Tucker who were gaping at me. As I transformed back to my human form I noticed that my heart wasn`t beating... Maybe I shouldn`t have teleported.

========3=======

"So you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?"

"Dad. You have no idea how much."

As I saw tears of joy well up in my father's eyes I realized that not only can I save everyone, I can also make everyone happy.

"Well let's begin shall we, this is the Fenton thermos it traps ghosts but because it doesn't work yet it is just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton in front of it! And... Ghost!"

let see how far I come this time.


End file.
